This invention relates to an apparatus for mixing concrete.
Known is the great importance of concrete members, whether prefabricated or cast directly at the job site, and utilized for erecting civil and industrial constructions, such as roads, bridges, poles, and so forth.
In the prefabricated and in situ casting concrete techniques, it is of paramount importance to minimize the setting and hardening time, in order for the forms or molds wherein the concrete is cast to be readily available for re-use.
Various techniques have long been known which, to reduce the concrete setting and hardening time, provide for a concrete heating step subsequent to the casting of the concrete into the forms or molds. However, the equipment used is rather complicated and requires frequent modifications to fit the various forms or molds.